Untitled
by Zyra-chan
Summary: Not a complete Legolas fic, is more a seperate quest. A sort of, enter LOTR yourself. Sorta. It's written in first person POV. Please just read. No reviews= me crying...


Ok, my first ever Lord of the rings fanfiction, and I suppose that millions of others have been posted. Loads of Legolas romances, but I can guarantee, nothing quiet like this one.

Disclaimer: I do not, and do not claim to own anything behind or contributing to the film or the book. The characters are not mine, save for Amrelyn, and the plot is my own creation.

Archaic language is used.

________________________

Ok, this is not at all to my liking. Father sent me find Frodo Baggins, the 'One Ring' barer, and I am currently lost on the winter pass, to which I have no idea of the title. The weather is also not to my liking as the garments that I wear are not traditional to my Elvin counterparts. Mother wanted me to stay, and be a good little house and bed warmer, and that is also not to my liking. I am still moaning about how she would not allow my ring. One of those given to the mortals, of which is now my keepsake. I can control and harness the power that lays hidden within the seemingly harmless band of metal.

The snow is now beginning to fall, and I am dressed for short hand combat. Therefore I have my riding breeches, of which they are black, and my suede cropped off overshirt. I am protected from the cold, and my body's modesty protected as I have my cloak wrapped tightly around me. If someone were to approach me now, I could neither use my sword or bow, and I do not think that I should care a great deal. The further I travel to the land of my natives, where I should find Baggins, the deeper the snow gets, and before long two inches are below my leather booted feet, making such a satisfying sound as I trudge further towards my desired destination.

I am well and truly frozen, and I imagine that my lips are blue as I approach what I think to be the final bend. I am proven right as I turn the corner on the steep trail, about five miles away is the place I seek, the home of my kind, and where I should find who I am seeking. I do not know yet even as to why I am looking for Frodo Baggins, and I hope that this journey has not been to waste. 

I reach the main gates of the city, and draw my sword, hearing the lovely sound of grinding metal as I reach to knock. I do not hold it threateningly, as I know better than to arouse suspicion when dealing with strangers. I reach up, and the metal of the old knocker is cold and unforgiving in my hand as I rap it harshly against the gate. The snow has since wiped out any hope of sunset, and the world has been plunged into dark the last half hour of my trek. I am not tall, and to my surprise, a viewing hole opens up on my eye level, and I immediately back of, knowing what effect my eyes will have in this light, but I am too late, and a gasp is heard from the other side. I knew what was coming, but being a half-breed, it still hurt.

"State your business and leave, demon" The voice was scared, I could tell, I am a half breed, but my Elvin side is the only one visible, except through my eyes, which is why I retreated in such haste. They have a strange habit of retaining the sunlight, and, my eyes being of an unnatural red, look demonic when night falls and the sunlight is radiated. I am an Elf, I just have some Fey in me that is of my mothers blood. Unfortunately, it is enough to make other beings weary of me, as it is not only the most powerful of the half-breeds, but the most volatile and dangerous. All others of my kind are kept under orders, warming rich Elves' beds, as we are seen to be valuable and hard to control. It is quiet a status symbol to have a Feylyn as your madam.

"I suggest you let me pass. I seek Baggins." I am also very swift with words. No one shall misunderstand me, or mistake me when I am on a quest for something of value to me. I use my eyes this time, tilting my head and raising my hand, which from my thumb and forefinger hangs the Ring I own. The ring splits the light from my eyes, and light shines all around me, and through the gap of the gate. I hold my sword, but now I am beginning to think I may have to use my bow to gain entrance, or my magic, neither of which have ever failed me. The snow now falls harder, and my patience is wearing thinner. The nest sentence from the gate guard infuriates me.

"You shall not pass into the Elvin realm." Now the hole is shut, and I hear the many bolts being drawn. This was not the way I wanted to enter my long forgotten homeland, but if needs be, then needs are to be met. I raise my hand, palm facing the gate,

"Let me pass!" I always feel a great surge of power, and this serves more than one purpose this time. As I feel the energy blast from my hand, my cloak and hair, that reaches the small of my back, is blown back wards, and the gate that was in my way, no longer exists. The rush of power is all I need to phase off the chill of winter, and the amount of power release should surely alert Baggins to my whereabouts. What I did not expect, upon walking into the city, was an army of Elvin swordsmen, and a great many bowmen standing, poised to fire above me, standing in the tree paths. I sigh loudly, as this is taking far too long, and being much more of a nuisance than what I intended it to be. I scan the area, and my eyes fix on a little Hobbit boy, with two other of his kind, crouching behind an Elvin bow wielder. Who just shot an arrow at me…

I did not realise this tiny detail until a searing pain shook my shoulder, and I looked to see an arrow protruding from the centre of the pain. Could it get any worse? Probably, but I am not going to allow it, I grip the arrow with my left hand, and count to three in my head, before yanking it out, relishing in the pain and the searing heat the action brought.  I raise my palm and knock over the whole foot army flat on their back, and maybe fifty arrows immediately follow, before I follow the same procedure and eliminate the arrows and the Elves also. All apart from one. The first to even come close to hitting me, has also accomplished his task. I want to kill him later, see him write under the pain of my sword slowly parting his flesh, but hatred and revenge can wait for later. I turn to them, my eyes no doubt burning, and am about to announce my intentions, when I hear a very familiar voice.

"Amrelyn! Stop! Legolas, lay down your bow and she will not harm you." It was Aragorn, my Father's comrade, and my dearest friend of a time when he would look after me while my Mother and Father went out. I have not seen him since I was six, and that was nearly 12 years ago now. I am surprised that he recognised me, as he is nearly twenty years my senior, and my most loved, adoptive Uncle. He taught me to fight, and helped me harness the magik Fey buried in me. Yet I am not going to run to him like some needy young child. I am a young woman now, and although I hold him in affection, I am not going to allow him, or my new enemy to see it.

"What? Aragorn, who is she? What does she want from Master Frodo?" The blond bimbo (As I had just christened him,) spoke up. I almost smiled when I saw he had laid down his weapon. About time Blondie… I have no idea where this swell of hate inside me has come from, and I force it down. Maybe it is because he is pure breed, no spoilt like me. I turn to Aragorn, and I feel my eyes softening as I cross the yard towards him, sheathing my sword at the same time. I stand eye to collar bone with him, yes, I am still much shorter as him, but I challenge him playfully with my glowing eyes, and it does not take him long to laugh out loud at me. Before I know it, he has taken me by the waist, and twirled me around, before burying me to him. I am somewhat grateful for this gesture, as it has been nearly four months since I have seen another person.

Slowly, we part, and the lecture starts. 

"Well, young lady, haven't we grown…" He surveys me from boot to top, and he tuts,

"Still not gotten rid of that hair, I'll have to cut it, it'll be your death when another opponent uses it to their advantage." I don't hear the rest of his speech as he leads me to where Blondie and the three young Hobbits are standing.

"Now…" He says, putting his arm around my waist and pushing me closer to them, "We'll be having no more fighting, squabbling, and no quarrelling between either of you. Amrelyn, what do you seek?" I know what the reaction will be if I tell them, so I simply replay that I am not yet aware. Aragorn knows me better, and he gives me that look, the one that says, 'Oh really?' and continues, "Oh well, maybe you will find the answer before you bring harm, I only too well knows what becomes of you, and missions that have people in jeopardy." He leads me and the other four in to a clearing, which has a little cave, which I now decide I will NOT be sharing with any of them. It is the most beautiful place I have ever seen, I will admit that freely. To myself. I stare at Baggins, I can sense the Ring calling me. He has it in his possession. I can feel it's power. I also feel untrusting eyes on me, and bite back the urge to have an unholy bitch at Blondie.

Aragorn leads us to a place where there is a sink, resembling a bird bath, and he uses a silver jug to fill it with water. Blondie seems panicked, and Baggins has backed off, followed by the other Hobbits. They now stand a good six foot away, tense and drawn, leaving only myself and Aragorn in the waters' area. 

"I am not saying you will like what you see, but it will be in all our benefits' sake if you would see what awaits you." I crease my forehead slightly, and step up to it. All I see is myself. 

Then a vision bombards me, flashing lights, and streaks of blood mar my vision, and I catch a glimpse of two rings on Baggins' chain that is around his neck, as he hopelessly tries to defend himself. I reach up to feel my ring still around my neck where it should be, as I see myself and Blondie fighting back to back,  something I could never see happening, Wraiths dancing in blackness around us. Misty moors and hills are vivid, as one attacks the vision of myself, and slashes me. I see Legolas open his mouth in a scream, and kneel over me in such a gesture I could never expect, as Aragorn and the Hobbits, along with another who I do not recognise, fight off the offending monsters. I see my eyes glow, and my heart aches for no apparent reason as Legolas screams in agony, watching me as I pass into the realm of the Wraiths. 

I jerk as I come back to the present, my eyes glowing red, but stay looking into the pool, my own reflection staring back. Nothing more, nothing less. I glance at Aragorn, and he meets my gaze, he knows what I saw, and I turn to stare at the Hobbits and Legolas. When he stopped being Blondie, I will never say, as it may injure my pride. For the first time, Frodo spoke.

"You are welcome to stay with us, we wait here for the others in the fellowship, then we move onto middle earth. This is where we sleep." He said gesturing to the several little fires burning. I look them all in turn, then ask Aragorn the silent question, 'What do I do?' His eyes answer the question, and I know I am now attached, if I like it or not, to this 'Fellowship' of which the Hobbit speaks. I settle down next to a fire, laying my sword and bow in easy reach and cover myself in my cloak. The others do the same, but Legolas settles across from me, a good 12 feet across, but I still feel tense. His face is towards me and relaxed, eyes closed and I wonder why the water showed me him. His eyes open sharply and stare at me. I sense a question heading my way.

"What did you see?" I don't answer for a long time, curling around my sword as almost a safety blanket and reply.

"Nothing. I saw nothing"

******

Ok, my fist LOTR fic started.

I'd like reviews, as I'm new around here!

See ya, Luv Z 


End file.
